universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kougyoku Ren
Kougyoku Ren (練 紅玉, Ren Kōgyoku) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Kougyoku is the Kou Empire's fifth Empress. Kougyoku is the owner of the water [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Djinn Djinn] [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Vinea Vinea] who is the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation and the 45th Dungeon . She is a [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Dungeon_Capturer Dungeon Capturer]. Due to [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Sinbad Sinbad] periodically taking control of her mind, she had allied herself with [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Sindria_Kingdom Sindria]. Personality Kougyoku’s greatest charm is her wealth of facial expressions that convey the various changes in her heart. She tends to act childishly, but there are times when Kougyoku, as the stubborn imperial princess, wears a cold mask in order to overwhelm her opponents at a scenes of diplomacy. Even though she puts up such a willful front, she is actually a very lonely person and wants friends. She doesn't want to follow all of the Kou Empire's orders but is too scared to disobey. She has always wanted to have friends and close companions, but within her family, she has felt ostracized because of her parentage and has not even had the courage to get to know Hakuei or Hakuryuu, the more approachable of her relatives. Instead, she occupied herself with becoming skilled at kemari by herself, playing make-believe by herself, doing a fashion show by herself, etc. Kougyoku, who was anxious to have a place for herself due to having a complicated lineage, discovers the meaning to her own existence as a soldier. She fights, willingly risking her life for her important people. She holds a pride greater than anyone else. It is as though it is a way for her to confirm her personal sense of existence. Character Desgin Kougyoku is a small young girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden Metal Vessel. She usually wears a long, elaborate dress signifying her royalty. She carries herself demurely and often hides her face behind her sleeves when embarrassed. Metal Vessel [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Vinea Vinea]((ヴィネア, Vinea): Is the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation and its also a water Djinn. She uses her Djinn to summon and control water. When she first summoned it, it appears as a water snake while surrounding her with a "Water Membrane". Kougyoku's Djinn Metal Vessel is a hair pin. The only member of Kougyoku's Household is Koubun Ka. He uses Vinea's water to heal with his Household Vessel. *'Djinn Weapon Equip': Kougyoku is also very proficient in using her Djinn Weapon Equip. She is easily able to call forth her Djinn's power. She usually fights by creating a water tornado around her weapon while spinning. This attack is very powerful, able to blow a hole straight through Ugo's chest and completely defeats him. This is something Judar, a Magi, could not even do although Ugo was greatly weakened from his fight with him. “'Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members. Come forth, Vinea!!'” —Kougyoku, when summoning the powers of Vinea *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Vainel_Arros Vainel Arros] (Water God's Spears): Kougyoku creates a big vortex of water, a spear, around her Metal Vessel and aims an opponent directly. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Vainel_Al-Salos Vainel Al-Salos](Water God's Shooting Spears): When she has collected enough spears, she sends them raining down onto her opponents in the same way as Judar's ice arrows. *'Djinn Equip': A fish-like skin covers the surface of her body, with gills and fins. In order to conceal her almost-naked djinn equipped form, Kougyoku wears part of a white robe that serves as a skirt. Her hair turns from pink to blue, and her hair clincher also transforms. Her metal vessel turns into a long blue sword, ornamented with water snake on both sides. She gains two big earrings resembling fins. Kougyoku is very proficient in Djinn Equip. This Djinn allows her to manipulate water currents. Vinea’s speciality fully manifests at sea, where water is bountiful. With this power she is capable of using water currents and membranes to defend external attacks. Her sword is specialised for thrusting attacks, which pierces through all that stand in her way. Its fundamental style is to fight with the blade manufacturing water spirals. “'Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation… thou who controls the power to make kings, bring forth the great raging streams that judge the surfaced earth!!'” —Her Extreme Magic Chant *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Vainel_Ganezza Vainel Ganezza](Water God’s Sea Call): While she is reciting the spell Kougyoku gathers a large amount of water enough water to flood a city is gathered. When she unleashes it, it takes the form of a giant tsunami. She can freely manipulate what shape the tsunami can take as she turned it into a giant spear to pierce the Medium in Magnostadt. Story Early Life Kougyoku is the youngest daughter of the First Emperor's younger brother, Koutoku Ren. She has a history like Alibaba Saluja: she wasn't born into royalty like her siblings, because she is the daughter of an unknown, lowly courtesan. She calls herself as a "lowborn". After the death of the Emperor and his heirs in a fire, Kougyoku's father became the Second Emperor, making her the eight Imperial Princess. Even in the Imperial Palace, since she had no parents or other relatives, she was forgotten by everyone and felt out of place. However, when she was about nine years old, Koubun Ka was assigned to be her assistant. With his persuasion, he was able to make the princess try harder to do her duties, since from that moment on she was the eighth princess and no longer the youngest daughter of the younger brother of the Emperor. At that time, Judar and her brother Kouen were the only ones to acknowledge her as a King Vessel and gave her the position of a warrior. She captured the 45th Dungeon and obtained her Djinn, Vinea, with the help of her assistant, Koubun Ka. Universal Warriors Relationship Family 'Koutoku Ren' 'Mother' 'Gyokuen Ren' 'Hakutoku Ren' 'Kouen Ren' 'Koumei Ren' 'Kouha Ren' 'Kourin Ren' 'Hakuyuu Ren' 'Hakuren Ren' 'Hakuei Ren' 'Hakuryuu Ren' Friends 'Sinbad' 'Alibaba Saluja' 'Aladdin' 'Judar' 'Koubun Ka' Allies 'Koubun Ka' 'Sinbad' 'Alibaba Saluja' 'Judar' 'Kouen Ren' 'Hakuryuu Ren' 'Aladdin' Family * Koutoku Ren (Father; Deceased) * Mother * Gyokuen Ren (Stepmother; Aunt; Deceased) * Hakutoku Ren (Uncle; Deceased) * Kouen Ren (Half-brother) * Koumei Ren (Half-brother) * Kouha Ren (Half-brother) * Kourin Ren (Half-sister) * Hakuyuu Ren (Cousin; Deceased) * Hakuren Ren (Cousin; Deceased) * Hakuei Ren (Stepsister; Cousin) * Hakuryuu Ren (Stepbrother; Cousin) Trivia * She is the same age as her brother Kouha * Her hobby is beauty care and fashion * Her weakness is making friends * Her special skill is fencing * Her favorite food is fruit, but she doesn't like vegetables * Her favorite way to spend days off is practicing fencing and bathing * She is currently worrying about her lack of friends Gallery